


Bi-Sectional

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jongin just wants to take a nap on their new couch.





	Bi-Sectional

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.
> 
> If you enjoy this, let me know!

"Park Chanyeol!" Jongin called his boyfriend's name sharply when he unlocked the door to their new apartment and was greeted by so many discarded boxes that he couldn't even see the floor.

Chanyeol's head popped out from around a corner somewhere near the hallway that lead to their bedroom and he waved, cheeks slightly flushed.

Jongin waved back and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Chanyeol," he repeated, much more softly this time and almost like a whine. His Tuesday's always felt much longer than all the other days he has class, and the only thing that had gotten him through this particular Tuesday was the new couch they'd picked out together before moving in.

And it was perfect, this couch. It was long enough for Chanyeol's legs to stretch comfortably without hanging off the end and wide enough for them to snuggle side by side without Jongin somehow ending up on the floor. But it was also a bi-sectional, and that's what Jongin loved about it best. ("LOL, our couch is is bisexual!" Chanyeol had chortled when they bought it.)

Jongin was of the opinion that long days were best ended with his head in Chanyeol's lap and Chanyeol's hands in his hair. Sexy times were great and all but Jongin would sleep forever if he could, and this couch seemed like it was made for just that.

But not today apparently, because the same couch that Jongin loved so much was as cluttered as the rest of the apartment.

"Sorry, babe." Chanyeol sounded sheepish and Jongin was quickly losing the energy to be annoyed, particularly when Chanyeol waded through the rubbish to greet Jongin with a quick kiss and it became apparent that Jongin's boyfriend preferred to unpack while shirtless.

"I just wanted to take a nap," Jongin complained into the bare skin between Chanyeol's shoulder and his neck.

Chanyeol pulled back a little and moved his hold from Jongin's waist to grasp at the shorter boy's shoulders. "Well if you were wanting the couch," they both looked over at the mess of their living room and Jongin sighed, "you're out of luck. But!" Chanyeol waggled his eyebrows and moved his face close to Jongin's again. "I'm pretty sure the bed's free."

Jongin rolled his eyes but wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck and bringing the taller back down for another kiss.

"We can always christen the couch later," Chanyeol added to seal the deal. He laughed when Jongin pouted and tugged hard at Jongin's hand to drag the other back into their room.

"I really did just want a nap," Jongin muttered under his breath. He looked forlornly at the half-unpacked living room as Chanyeol tugged him past it but the couch would have to wait; Chanyeol was right: Jongin had better things to do.


End file.
